


Girls At Play

by zibal_01



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen owns a nightclub; Tosh is her toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls At Play

** Girls At Play **

Tosh nervously answered the door.  She and Gwen had been dating for six months now, and Gwen wanted to take her somewhere new tonight.

She opened the door.  She gasped when she saw Gwen.  Gwen was resplendent in black leather – jacket, laced corset, trousers, boots.  She thrust a bag into Tosh’s hand as she eased past the startled woman into her flat.

Tosh, silently, followed Gwen through into her living-room.  Gwen faced her, expectantly.  Tosh smiled, shyly, before opening the bag.  She glanced at Gwen.  Gwen pulled her close, kissing her with a fierce passion.

“I want you to wear them tonight.” Tosh blushed, deeply, casting her eyes downwards.

“Yes, mistress.” She replied, before heading into her bedroom to change.

Gwen sat patiently waiting for Tosh to emerge from her bedroom.  And she wasn’t disappointed when, ten minutes later, Tosh re-entered her living-room. 

It took all of Gwen’s restraint not to pounce on Tosh, and drag her back into the bedroom.  That would have to wait until later – but not much if all went to plan.

Gwen rose, slowly approaching Tosh, her eyes drinking in the other woman’s appearance.  Tosh was also dressed in black leather – although it covered a lot less of her body than Gwen’s! 

A black bustier covered Tosh’s breasts, the buckles on the front and side ensuring a skin-tight fit.  Gwen smiled, knowing that she had the matching thong for later.

Lowering her eyes, Gwen growled lustfully at Tosh’s bare mid-rift, before settling her eyes on the very snug fitting black leather shorts – well, hotpants.

“Very nice,”  Gwen murmured, low and lust filled.  She slid her fingertips from the bustier to the top of the hotpants, smiling at Tosh’s sharp intake of breath.  Placing her palm flat on Tosh’s abdomen, Gwen slid her hand inside Tosh’s shorts, her palm resting on Tosh’s Venus Mound, while her fingers twined themselves in her pubic hair.

Time stood still.  The Universe consisted of nothing but them.

Gwen snapped back to reality first.  Removing her hand from Tosh’s shorts, she reached into her pockets.

“Hold your wrists out,” she instructed.  Tosh complied, and Gwen fastened a leather wrist restraint to each wrist, padlocking them, but not connecting them.

Stepping back, Gwen gave a small nod of satisfaction.  Smiling, she headed to the door.  Tosh did not follow.  She stood, rooted to the spot.  Gwen turned back to her, questioning her with a look.

“I... I can’t go out like this...” her voice trailed off as Gwen’s look darkened.  She strode towards Tosh, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the flat.

Once outside, Gwen turned to Tosh.  “You will do whatever I tell you.  Do you understand!”  It was a statement, and Tosh knew that.

Shrinking under Gwen’s harshness, Tosh quietly replied, “Yes, mistress,” her eyes fixed on a spot between her boot-clad feet.

Gwen softened.  Twisting a hand in Tosh’s hair she pulled her head back before kissing her deeply.

“You look so hot.”  Gwen muttered after breaking the kiss.  “Would be such a travesty to cover you up.”  She stepped back.  “Now, let’s get going.”

Part 2

Ten minutes later, Gwen pulled into the car park of Cardiff’s most popular lesbian only nightclub, “Girls At Play”.

Jumping out of her black SUV, Gwen grabbed Tosh by the hand, and waltzed past the queue into the club.  Tosh was dumbfounded, but no-one tried to prevent their entry.

They passed through the foyer into the main area.  Tosh was wide-eyed in amazement.  She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Welcome to my empire.”  Gwen’s eyes were sparkling.

“You... you own this?”  Tosh was stunned as Gwen’s smile widened.

“Come on.  Let’s grab a drink, and I’ll show you round.”  Gwen took Tosh’s hand, leading her to the bar.

Leaning back against the bar, drink in hand, Gwen started to explain the workings of the club – four bars, two dance floors, a “play area” and private “play rooms”, and, most importantly, it was members only.

Drinks finished, Gwen slipped her arm around Tosh’s waist, drawing her into a kiss.  Tosh opened her mouth, allowing Gwen to deepen it.  Gwen felt Tosh beginning to relax, and broke the kiss.

“Time for that tour?”  Gwen gazed into Tosh’s dark eyes.  She smiled on seeing the lust in them.  Tosh nodded, eyes remaining locked on Gwen’s.

They edged their way around the heaving dance floor.  Tosh following Gwen in stunned silence.  The majority of dancers were clad – almost clad – in leather, their bodies pressed tightly to their partner’s.  Tosh noticed that, in every couple, one partner was significantly less dressed than the other – as she and Gwen were.

Leaving the dance floor, Gwen lead Tosh to the public “play area”.

Gwen started explaining to Tosh.  “This is where couples can “play” openly if they want to.”  Gwen glanced at Tosh, who was staring at the scene before her.  “Anything goes, providing it’s consensual.”  Before Tosh’s eyes a woman was chained to a wall, facing it, whilst being whipped be her... partner?  Tosh wasn’t sure, as there was another woman watching,  giving instructions.

Gwen watched Tosh, trying to gauge her reaction.  She wasn’t sure if Tosh was ready for this.  Tosh glanced her way, eyes pleading to leave.  Gwen took her hand, and lead her through  a nearby doorway.

“This leads to the private play rooms,” she paused.  “And the room I use when I’ve had a few too many to drink!”

Gwen opened the door to reveal a large room, dominated by a four-poster bed.  Placing a hand in the small of Tosh’s back, she eased her into the room, closing the door behind them.  It clicked loudly as it locked.

Gwen pulled Tosh flush against her, and wrapped her arms around her waist.  Tosh leant back against Gwen, trying to reduce the non-existent gap.

Kissing Tosh’s neck softly, Gwen slid a hand onto her partner’s breasts, the other sliding, tantalisingly, down the front of her shorts.  Tosh turned her head so her lips met Gwen’s.

Gwen broke the kiss, pulling her mouth away from Tosh’s, but not that far.  Her breath ghosted across Tosh’s lips as she murmured: “Time for us to play now.”

Part 3

Gwen turned Tosh in her arms, kissing her deeply as she backed her into the bed.  Tosh let out a small gasp of surprise when her legs met the bed, Gwen grabbing her arse to lift her onto it.  Tosh shuffled back, Gwen climbing onto the bed after her.

Tosh watched, completely aroused, as Gwen stalked towards her.  Straddling Tosh’s hips, Gwen crashed her lips against Tosh’s, forcing her onto her back.  Tosh pulled her down on top of her.  Gwen ground her crotch into Tosh’s, pinning her hands above her head.  Leaving one hand to hold Tosh in place, Gwen ran her other hand over Tosh’s bustier covered breasts.

“Girl you’ve got too many clothes on,” Gwen stated.  Sitting, so she straddled Tosh’s hips, Gwen stroked both hands over Tosh’s breasts.  “Way too many clothes.”

Tosh’s eyes closed as Gwen’s nimble fingers made easy work of the bustier’s buckles.  She eased the clothing under Tosh’s head, sliding it over the other woman’s still outstretched arms, before throwing it off the side of the bed.

Gwen’s left-hand grasped Tosh’s right wrist, attaching the D-ring on the wrist restraint to the carabineer attached to the bed.  The other wrist soon followed.  Gwen eased back, returning her attention to Tosh’s face.  Tosh was worrying her lower lip, eyes wide.

“Are you ok?” Gwen queried, stroking Tosh’s face.  Tosh nodded slowly, not wanting this to stop.

“Have you ever tried bondage before?”  Tosh shook her head.  “I’ll leave it at just your wrists.  Okay?  Any time you want to stop, just say.”  Gwen paused.  “We should really have a safe word.”  Tosh looked puzzled.  “A word to say if you want to stop.”

Tosh considered, briefly, before, cheekily, replying: “Computer.  Not likely to scream that in the height of passion, am I?”  Gwen smirked, before dipping her head and nipping Tosh’s earlobe with her teeth.  Tosh moaned, the sound delicious to Gwen.  Gwen nipped Tosh’s earlobe again, before move onto her neck.  Continuing to lavish attention to Tosh’ neck, Gwen moved to hold Tosh’s hand, before stroking down the soft, smooth skin of Tosh’s arm, side, before settling her hand on Tosh’s hip.

“More.  Please.”  Tosh moaned.  Gwen’s tongue dipped into the space between Tosh’s collarbones, stroking up her windpipe, as her hand slid inside Tosh’s shorts.  Tosh’s hips bucked as Gwen’s fingers caressed her clit, a lust filled groan escaping her.  Gwen continued her caress, sliding her tongue between Tosh’s breasts, round her navel, to the top of her shorts.

Sliding her hand from Tosh’s shorts, Gwen muttered: “Still too many clothes,” before removing Tosh’s shorts.  Kneeling on the end of her bed, Gwen admired the view before her – Tosh, naked bar her boots and leather wrist restraints, chained to her bed, legs wide, inviting Gwen in, looking completely wanton.

Gwen lowered her leather clad body onto Tosh’s naked form, stretching out, engulfing her.  Tosh moaned from the sensations of the leather caressing her, rubbing gently against her sensitive skin.  Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, abdomen muscles clenched, heat rising between her legs... it wouldn’t take much more for her to tumble towards the oblivion of orgasm.

They kissed... slowly... passionately... eliciting the most erotic sounds from each other... tongues entwining.  Gwen rocked her hips, causing Tosh’s head to drop back, eyes closed, hips bucking.

“More please.”  Tosh groaned.  Her eyes pleaded with Gwen.  As she re-took Tosh’s lips with her own, Gwen moved slightly; deepening the kiss; sliding her hand over Tosh’s breasts.  Tosh’s nipple hardened under Gwen’s ministrations... nipping... squeezing... twisting before taking the hardened nub between her teeth.  Grinding softly, Gwen listened as Tosh moaned, unable to string a coherent sentence together.

Continuing to grind Tosh’s nipple, Gwen slid a hand over the taut flatness of Tosh’s abdomen, into the heat between her legs.  Easing her fingers between Tosh’s labia, Gwen dipped into her dampness.

“More,” Tosh groaned, as her hips arched into Gwen’s touch.  “Please.”

Sliding her fingers deeper into Tosh’s heat, Gwen circled Tosh’s opening, before dipping two fingers in.  Once coated, Gwen slid them between Tosh’s lips.  Instead of baulking, Tosh sucked greedily on them, sliding her tongue between them, licking them clean.

Gwen positioned herself between Tosh’s legs.  Her tongue stroked her labia open, sliding smoothly from back to front; the simplest of flick to the clit causing Tosh to tremble.  Fingers entered her, stroking slowly, twisting, finding her g-spot.  Gwen’s tongue was continually flicking Tosh’s clit, fingers stroking her g-spot, leaving Tosh breathless.  Tosh’s muscles clenched, her whole body trembling from the effort of holding on, not coming, but Gwen was relentless, demanding.  A final stroke here, a final flick there, and Tosh was screaming her relief.  Gwen continued, pushing Tosh further and further to oblivion.  Tosh’s trembling intensified, the sensations overcoming her completely, until she collapsed under their weight.

When she opened her eyes, Tosh found she was no longer restrained but, instead, under the duvet, in Gwen’s tight embrace.  She was still trembling sporadically, the ache between her legs becoming almost desperate.  But Gwen was holding her, rocking her, until she drifted into a heavily sated sleep.

Gwen smiled.  She knew they would be playing again... very soon.

Fine

 


End file.
